Brawler
'''Brawler Leveling Table''' '''Basic Features''' '''Hit Points''' * '''Hit Dice: '''1d10 per level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + Your Constitution Modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 + Constitution Modifier '''Proficiency''' * '''Armor: '''Medium Armor * '''Weapons: '''Simple melee weapons * '''Tools: '''None. * '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity, Strength *'''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, Perception, Intimidation, and Deception '''Equipment''' * (a) brass knuckles or (b) two hand axes * Any simple melee weapon * (a) Half plate or (b) breastplate * Dungeoneer's Pack '''Fighting Style''' At 1st level, choose one of the following options. *'''Defense: '''You have a +1 bonus to your AC. *'''Two Weapon Fighting: '''When engaging in two weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. *'''Parry: '''Whenever a creature makes an attack against you that is within five feet of you, you may use your reaction to make an advantage Dex/strength roll against their attack roll *'''Great Weapon Fighting: '''When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. *'''Dueling:''' When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. '''Brawler Archetype''' At 2nd level, choose one of the following Archetypes. * Swarmer * Slugger '''Action Surge''' At 3rd level, you are able to regain an action once per long or short rest. '''Ability Score Improvement''' When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Swarmer '''Hasty Puncher''' At 2nd level, you are able to attack twice instead of once per turn. At 6th level, you are able to attack as a bonus action. '''Rapid Combo''' At 4th level, you are able to roll a 1d4 and add that number to your damage roll. You may do this three times per short or long rest. At 8th, 12th, and 16th level, that 1d4 increases. (ex. 8th level = 2d4) '''Additional Fighting Style''' At 5th level, you choose another fighting style. At 13th level, you choose a final fighting style. '''Reactive Punches''' At 9th level, whenever a creature makes an attack against you, you may use a reaction to roll for damage and deal 3d4 damage. You may use Rapid Combo in addition to this. '''Harmless Strike''' At 11th level, you are able to mark a creature after hitting them. If you hit them again before the end of your next turn, you may deal an additional 2d8 + your level force damage to them. You may use this once per long rest. At 14th level, you may use this twice per long rest. '''Final Strike''' At 15th level, you are able to use all actions to make an attack roll against a creature that is within five feet of you. On a hit, you deal 12d8 + your level force damage and push them back 30 feet. If you miss the attack roll, you instead take 12d8 damage halved and are stunned until your next turn. You may use this once per long rest. At 18th level, you may use this twice per long rest. At 20th level, the damage increases to 12d12 + your level. '''Slugger''' '''Ironskin''' At 2nd level, whenever you make a saving throw, you may roll a 1d4 and add that number to your roll. You may use this three times per short or long rest. At 6th level, that die increases to a 1d6. '''Liver Punch''' At 4th level, you may use two actions to make an attack roll against a creature that is within 10 feet of you. On hit, you deal that weapon's damage + your level and stun that creature until their next turn. At 8th, 12th, and 16th level, you add a 1d4 to that damage. (ex. 8th level = 1d4 and 12th level = 2d4) '''Additional Fighting Style''' At 5th level, you choose another fighting style. At 13th level, you choose a final fighting style. '''Survivor''' At 9th level, at the start of each of your turns in combat, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 hit point). You don't gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points or if you have more than half of your hit points left. '''Superman Punch''' At 11th level, you are able to make an attack roll against a creature that is within 30 feet of you. On a hit, you leap towards that creature and deal the weapon's damage + your level + the distance leaped halved. You may use this once per short or long rest At 14th level, you may use this three times per long rest. '''Shockwave''' At 15th level, you are able to collect any amounts of the Celestial Virus in a 100 foot radius and punch the ground with this same energy, having all creatures in a 60 foot area make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed throw, they take 12d12 force damage + your level - distance from you halved, unless they are 10 feet away from you. They are also pushed back 30 feet, unless they are 30 feet or farther from you. Creatures who succeed take half damage and are not pushed back. You may use this once per long rest. At 18th level, you may use this twice per long rest. At 20th level, the damage increases to 15d12 + your level - distance from you halved, unless they are 10 feet away from you.